Flirting with Death
by 99 CDN
Summary: COMPLETED! Marissa has a close encounter with death and it pushes Mac's buttons...but is it for the worst or the best? O/C and Mac romance R&R xox
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cast of CSI NY…with the exception of Marissa she's mine **

**Spoiler: Idea from 'Heat Wave' CSI Miami Novel**

Mac stepped out of the first patrol car. Immediately he let out a curse; the rain was coming down hard and with vengeance. The wind was blowing his jacket open as he struggled to get the zipper closed; standing at 5''9, short crew cut brown hair and intense brown eyes that have seen everything from death to birth to war to loss. He loved his job very much. He ran this through his head as he made his way to the trunk to gather up his case and slowly made his way towards Flack; who was standing under the shelter of a store staring at the ebony black sky.

Stella had arrived accompanied by their newest recruit. As Stella got out of the car her hair turned into an immense whirlwind; auburn curls flying everywhere. Her suit was immediately drenched with hot water; the rain coming down as thick as microwave oatmeal. Stella Bonasera was half Greek and half Italian but a full New Yorker; she was 5"8 with auburn red hair and dazzling hazel eyes. Her attitude gave her the name "Lady Liberty" she swore to her friend as she tied the sash of her raincoat around her waist snuggly and headed over to meet Mac and Don.

Marissa had just gotten out of the patrol car and immediately regretted it. That day she had chosen to wear a black vest with white sleeves and black dress pants. She was smart in putting her dirty blond hair up in a high ponytail, but the wind untangled wisps here and there. Marissa was the newest member; she started working 3 years ago and earned her place alongside Mac's team in a flash' with her willingness to roll up her sleeves and tackle any job was a welcoming addition to the team. She had blue/green eyes that showed more then what a normal 33 year old was suppose to have witnessed but kept a cheery glint to them. Her clothes were already soaked and stuck to her skin the minute she made it to the trunk for her kit. She pushed back her usual underwater kit and grabbed her steel one and a windbreaker with white lettering NYPD on the back. She swore mildly taking some words from her hometown in British Columbia, Canada and trudged her way across the street jumping out of the way of some puddles but landing in others.

Marissa plated herself in the store beside Stella and in front of Mac.

"As you both already know the rain probably washed everything away so we have to work quick in preserving everything that hasn't" Mac said turning up his collar and brushed off some raindrops from his own trench coat. Stella nodded and headed back in the rain to take pictures of the shot body; Marissa continued behind her looking down on the ground for anything not already taken away by the current or the wind.

Inside Mac was gathering evidence and taking pictures while Flack was interviewing witnesses and bystanders.

Mac bent over to collect one of many knives that were tinted with blood and sealed them in bags. Next came the excruciating pain of picking up and documenting the thousands of bullets lying on the ground, planted in the walls and some perturbing from victims.

Marissa was getting nowhere fast; she had scanned the whole area and only picked up a handful of bullets in which she bagged and placed in her case that was beneath the cover of her car. She rolled her eyes and stared at the sky and swore in vain. Stella walked over and glanced at her progress.

"Anything?" She asked whipping her wet hair out of her face and pocketing her camera. Marissa looked up and sighed.

"From what hasn't washed away with the rain…let's just say I'm not bouncing up and down to go show Mac." She said tucking a loose strand behind her ear and handing Stella a hair elastic.

Stella thankfully accepted it and brought hair behind her head and tied it up.

"Unless…." She tipped her head over to a manhole that was greedily swallowing up water. Marissa looked at it a sec and looked back at Stella.

"No way Riss…that's crazy talk, I'm not sending you done there…you ever heard of Albino Alligators!" Stella hollered over the storm. Marissa rolled her eyes and grabbed Stella's latex gloved hands with hers.

"Come on Stell, you know it's a good idea…and what are the chances that one Alligator is waiting down there at this exact moment?" She creased her brow and headed for the trunk.

Stella bit her lip but realized there was no way to stop her…she just had to make sure Mac didn't find out. "Get your butt over here I need help." She heard Marissa call from behind the car.

Stella hurried over and watched as Marissa undid a duffel to reveal a dark purple wetsuit. She pulled it out and placed it on the rim she emptied the bag taking out a belt with lots off pocket; one for everything. She turned towards Stella and looked in her eyes.

"No one gets past you got it." She said seriously. Without getting an answer back she started undoing her pants.

"Whoa give me time to turn around…where'd you get those by the way?" Stella said standing in front of Marissa trying her best to block her undressing form.

"Vogue, you like?" She peeled off her pants and quickly stuffed her feet in her diving suit. She jumped up and down in spot to get her feet through; proving it difficult with wet skin.

"Yah they're cute…Hurry up Flack's heading towards us!" Stella said throwing a glance behind her shoulder.

Marissa tore off her blouse in a frenzy and got the rest of her body in the suit.

"K' zip me up." She tapped Stella on the shoulder and turned around as Stella zipped up the zipper up her back. She looked in front of Stella and saw Flack making his way towards them. "I need you to somehow get him to take out the manhole cover and steer him away after." She buckled the belt behind her and stuck her 9 millimeter in the holster and followed suit with her flash light, pocket knife, evidence bags and other things.

While Stella nodded and walked off she hooked up her portable communicator and put it in her ear and hooking it on to her belt. She strapped on her portable metal detector to her wrist and plunged it in loop on her belt. She turned around and looked from side to side making sure Mac was tied up and not coming around for an inspection. She shut the hood of the trunk and put on her big rubber boots, and made her way towards Stella who was gingerly standing around the open manhole cover.

"Okay…I'm on frequency 2 alright." She looked once more over her shoulder, took a deep breath and gently headed down the manhole. She unclipped her flashlight and placed it between her teeth and she slowly climbed down the ladder. She slipped more then once on the goop and also almost lost her lunch by the stench. She placed a firm step in ankle deep water and let go of the ladder. She clicked on her communicator.

"Okay I'm down…no sight of your albino alligator Stell sorry."

**Author's Note:_ In this chapter I wanted to introduce my characters a little before starting off their adventure…I remembered the 'Lady Liberty' saying so I decided to put it to justice and give the well deserved title to our Stella Bonasera who rightfully deserves it…Liked it? Love to hear from yah don't be a stranger._**

_**Brit -xox-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chp 2**_

Marissa trudged down the sewer way breathing out of her mouth. She unclipped her metal detector and plunged it underneath the unknown goop under her feet and began sweeping it as she walked.

"Anything going on up there?" Marissa asked as she bent over and plunged her arm below the slowly rising tide and coming up with a bullet.

"Mac's coming over." She heard Stella say in her ear piece.

"Peachy!" She continued to sweep in circles down the tunnel. The water was coming down fast from an opening some way down the tunnel. "Just tell him I'm down the street or something I don't know make up something." She stopped talking when she heard them start talking over the frequency, and smiled when Stella told him she was down the street following treads.

Marissa continued making her way deeper down the tunnel until she hit an alcove and the floor went for a sudden drop. Marissa tripped and landed on her knee under water.

"Shit that hurt!" She swore out loud and quickly shut her mouth not knowing if Mac had left. She got up and noticed the water come up to her waist. She looked ahead and noticed a sewer trap. She took a breath and listening in the frequency to make sure only Stella heard her, but there was no such luck.

"Marissa, where are you?" She heard Mac bellow through the frequency; she bit her tongue and gave up.

"Umm on 11th street I think." She said defeated. Just then her metal detector got stuck against the trap; it being pure metal. She tried to disengage it but it was no use.

"Okay I'm heading over, don't move." He said; he must have gotten the number from Stella and punched it in his own.

"You won't find me Mac." She stated inserting her feet on both side of the bars and pulled with all her might. Finally it let go and sent her flying backwards. She almost got her head underwater but grabbed the bars to prop herself up.

"What do you mean I won't find you?" He said losing patience and getting irritated.

Marissa righted herself and tugged up her metal detector and smiled when she found an attached automatic weapon.

"I'm beneath your feet." She had just managed to put the gun back in a pouch when a jet of water burst threw a tube and sending the tide rising. Just then her mind went blank and she was invaded with a distant memory.

**Author's Note: _The idea for this fic came to after I began to read 'Heat Wave' from Max Allen Collins…he's an excellent CSI writer and I urge you all to read his work…Tell me your thoughts please…_**

_**Brit -xox-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chp 3**_

_The red mustang plunged over the bridge and landed hood first in the water off Johnson St. Bridge. Water quickly appeared in the car as a 5 year old Marissa was strapped in her baby seat tears streaming down her face. _

_She cried out her father's name as the tide came higher._

"_Daddy!" She screamed kicking at the water thinking that maybe with the right amount of force it would go away._

"_Don't worry honey, daddy's here." He turned around in his seat and tried to get his belt buckle undone but wasn't able too. He tugged at the strap but it didn't snap he turned towards his wife but she was conscious nor was she alive._

"_Olivia! Sweetheart wake up." He shook her shoulder until her head fell to the side._

"_Mommy, daddy why won't mommy wake up?" Marissa asked furiously trying to push at the water. _

"_She's sleeping Riss. Stop kicking, I'm trying to un-do your seatbelt." He reached as far as he could and undid her restraint. The water was just above her chin and he was arching his neck. "Riss, Riss listen to me; go on the back drop above your head honey." _

_Little Marissa did as she was told and scurried where her dad told her to go._

"_I'm scared daddy!" She said as a down pour was coming down her cheeks._

"_I know darling, but you have to wait for help to come…see there they are." He pointed out the window at a team of scuba divers emerged underwater. He arched his neck further to finish his last breath. "Now Riss I need you to be brave okay, when they come I want you to listen to them…and always remember Riss we love you so much…" He couldn't finish the water had reached his eyes and he was holding his breath against the slow liquid death that was overcoming him._

"_Daddy!" She yelled and stretched out her hand to reach his. Her tiny fingers touched his as he slowly brought his lips down and kissed them…for the last time. The water was at her waist now but she still held on. She looked out her window and noticed the men had almost reached her. Just then she felt her father's grasp loosen and drop from hers'. "Daddy! Daddy! Dadddyyyy!" She yelled and at the same time swallowed water. She took a deep breath and looked out scared. The rescue teams had arrived and were motioning for her to move away. She waddled underwater to the other side of the vehicle and watched as they burst the window open. Before she slipped in darkness she noticed a man in a mask slipping his air tank in her mouth and carrying her out of the car and to safety._

**Author's Note:_ This had to be the saddest thing I every heard…I started to cry when I was writing it…BTW Bay Street Bridge leads me downtown and the idea for this chappy came to me while crossing over it when I looked down lol…You know what to do…No heat please I'm sensitive…and take my work seriously…D_**

_**Brit -xox-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chp 4**_

The minute the water reached her face she snapped out of it and looked around her worried; the water was getting higher and she was far from the manhole she came down. She turned around and as fast as her water logged boots could carry her she hurried down the tunnel.

"You better not be where I think you are Marissa!" Mac screamed in the communicator and hurried back to where Stella was standing oblivious of him approaching she yelled down the manhole.

"Marissa! Marissa! Can you hear me?" A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around her eyes flew open when came face to face with Mac's angry eyes.

"Where is she?" She did a darting look in the manhole behind her and he followed it. The water was rising quickly and he had an idea of where she was.

Marissa had to swim now; her feet weren't touching the bottom. She front crawled above the water towards the opening, turning where she remembered she did. She was too busy swimming and concentrating she didn't see something big and white float out from an adjoining tunnel. The thing was heading her way and she was oblivious about it. She turned around to look at the water coming towards her when she noticed it and she screamed in fright. She was grabbing for her gun as she was trying to swim.

"Stella!" She yelled down the tunnel, her echo carried all the way down.

"Marissa are you alright?" She yelled back in her transmitter. Mac was sitting on the ground peeling off his jacket and shoes ready to jump in. "Mac's coming; don't worry." Marissa's voice exploded through her transmitter.

"No! Stop him Stella!" She screamed as she fumbled with her gun and was trying to un-tie it from the holster. She was facing the approaching alligator; its eyes red and body white underwater. It was coming for her; only about 10 meters away.

Mac had half his body down the ladder when Stella put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why, what's wrong!" Stella was panicked now. She watched as Mac looked from her to bellow him.

"What's wrong?" He yelled down the tunnel straining his voice and hoping it would reach her.

"You know that Albino Alligator crap you told me Stell…well now I believe…" The line went dead.

**Author's Note: _Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist it was a perfect setup please tell me how you liked it and may all your wishes and fics be granted and well succeeded._**

_**Brit -xox- LOVE YOU ALL! 3 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chp 5**_

She had snagged the wire on a pipe and it ripped the device from her belt and sent it to the bottom. She had un-clipped her gun and was pulling it out of the water when the alligator opened its huge jaws. She brought out her leg and kicked it in the mouth. That bought her enough time to take her gun off safety.

"What! Marissa! Marissa!" Stella was yelling in the Walkie Talkie She looked down at Mac and then behind her. "Flack call for backup!" She watched him run to his car and radio it in.

Mac was trying to get out of Stella's grip but she had a tight hold on him.

"Let go Stella! I have to go save her!" He tore his arm away from her grasp but she grabbed his shirt and she and Flack pulled him out. "I couldn't do shit when Claire died! At least now I can try and prevent Marissa's death!" He blew up in their faces. He turned around to jump back in when the water over-flowed the sewer and came pooling out of the manhole. Stella upon seeing it fell to her knees and shut her eyes tight. Flack bent down and held her as she wept.

"It was my fault; I shouldn't have let her go down there!" She mumbled in Flack's chest. Flack merely rubbed her back and looked over at his friend. Mac's eyes were brimming with tears as the rain stopped and the sun reappeared. Mac went down on his knees and stared over the pooling manhole.

Underwater now Marissa strained her eyes to see the alligator; she brought up her weapon and aimed it, she had to wait until it was close so that the density of the water wouldn't render the bullet useless. The Alligator once again opened its jaws and was about to bite down on Marissa's arm when she pulled the trigger. The bullet soared through the creator's stomach and burst it open like a can of sardines. She stood there shocked a second but when the burning sensation of air was becoming to hard to ignore she went with the current; following the stream of red water.

Mac was about to get up when he noticed the water running from the cover running red. Stella and Flack had quickly noticed it too.

Danny and Aiden had came running when they heard Stella's voice over the airwaves.

"What happened?" Aiden asked standing over Stella and looked down at Mac.

"Where's Riss?" Danny asked. He followed Mac's eyes to the red manhole and sighed.

All of a sudden Marissa's body came flying out and she gasped for air. Mac's eyes opened wide and carried Marissa away from the manhole and turned her around so she wouldn't choke on the water she was coughing out. Her friends had come running to her side Stella brought her up in a big hug.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad you're alright." Stella said. Marissa was to tired and still shaken up to respond she just stayed their leaning her head over on Stella's shoulder. After a breather she lifted her head and stood up shakily.

She turned around until her blue/green eyes met Mac's furious blue ones.

**Author's Note:_ Okay okay I know very well that Stella wouldn't act along those lines but someone had to do it…and for some reason Flack wasn't the one to come to mind…Please forgive me…Review pleas_**

_**Brit -xox-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chp6**_

"What the hell were you thinking?" He blew up in her face. She blinked and looked away ashamed. "I mean what in your right mind would drive you to do that!" He continued to yell in her face his nose merely inches away from hers. She looked in his eyes and saw the huge pool of worry which was mixed with anger. She felt her temper rise slowly in her chest and she yelled back with just as much force.

"Don't go yelling at me for doing my job!" She yelled; Marissa was right on the verge of falling over from exhaustion. The most she could manage was leaning against her car.

"And what prey tell was worth your life!" He shot back following her.

Her friends stayed at a distance sensing that if they got caught up in the war it was the last thing that would happen.

Marissa put her hand in the pouch on her hip and withdrew the automatic weapon and handful of bullets.

"You risked your life for a goddamn gun!" He said throwing his hands aside and grabbing the gun out of her hand and threw it towards the group.

Marissa looked at her feet, she was speechless for once in her life; she was angry at herself for going so far as letting herself start to cry.

"At least I got the evidence." She started but quickly shut her mouth when Mac exploded again.

"When it comes to one of my team's life fuck the goddamn evidence!" He turned on his heel and walked towards his case. Once he had it in his hands he made his way over to his separate car. Popped the trunk and threw it in. He got in the car, slammed the door and gunned the car towards the Department.

**Author's Note:_ I was never good with angsty fics but I find I pulled it off no? Tell me what you think please…Sorry for the incredible shortness of the chappy._**

_**Brit -xox-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chp 7**_

On the way back to the lab Marissa never spoke one word to nobody. She just leaned against the window and watched as kids played in their yards; families came together for barbecues, friends going shopping and living the day as it came. She knew she was close not being able to live each day, but right now after having a verbal fight with her boss she didn't know what was worse. Living and ending their trust in their relationship or dying and rejoining her mom and dad in heaven.

She watched as Stella stopped at a stop sign and let little girls on bikes cross the roads. It was then that she had made up her mind. She would live the day as it came and she would make the most of it.

"How far are we from the lab?" She asked but almost in a droned voice; she never even lifted her sight from the window.

Stella blinked at her words and re-put her concentration back on the road.

"Five by car ten by foot why?" Stella looked sideways when she stopped at an intersection. Marissa was already halfway out of the car. "Marissa what are you doing?" She yelled out surprised.

Marissa never turned back, not once; she just made her way across the street on the sidewalk and began taking her shoes off and left them behind her. She walked barefoot on the lawns letting the texture of the grass tickle her feet and her toes.

In the car Stella looked at Marissa curiously. She radioed Mac at CSI.

"Taylor." He said, he still had a mouthful of anger but most of it was filled with worry.

"Hey Mac; it's Stella." She said from the car but was slowly following Marissa from a distance at a low speed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked automatically assuming something had happened to Marissa.

"I don't know Mac, Marissa been acting weird since you fought with her." Stella said as she turned the corner to see Marissa stripping off of her badge and her gun soon afterwards. She parked the car and walked onto the sidewalk to collect the items.

"What is she doing?" Mac asked anger gone and now replaced with concern. He was taking off his lab coat and threw it over on a chair and was exiting the room heading for his car.

"Well for on thing she got out of the car when I was at a red light, and now she's just walking towards Central Park; she took off her shoes, badge and gun awhile ago and she's now taking off her holster and leaving it on the ground." Stella picked up the gun and put it in her pocket and did the same to her badge.

"Okay I'm heading over; just make your way over to the lab." He said as he jumped into his car and turned on the ignition; he hung up the phone as he exited the parking lot and got onto one of the busiest streets of Manhattan.

**Author's Note: _I realized after I posted it that it was really reckless to make Marissa merely throw her gun away for anyone to take but please put in consideration Stella was there and she knew it…Love it? Hate it? Loathed it? Tell me your honest thoughts._**

_**Brit –xox-**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chp 8**_

Marissa walked through the lush green grass of Central Park sometimes pausing to look at kids play and roll down the many hills or merely looked up at the sapphire blue sky and its citrine yellow sun.

Stella had given her a change of clothes in the car so she only faintly smelled of sewer but the smell still affected her senses. She headed over to the sprinklers where some kids were running through and having good times. She remembered when she used to go through sprinklers and water systems in Victoria and Vancouver when her parents were still alive. Undoing her hair and shaking it out she let the rays play games with her long veil of blond hair.

Stepping slowly into the sprinklers she let the refreshing water hit her; cleansing her body and doing a good number on her soul. Marissa never noticed a little girl come out front nowhere and gently tapped her hip. Marissa looked down; she met the gaze of a little brunette with pigtails. Marissa gingerly bent over and leaned on one knee. She smiled but the smile never reached her eyes.

"Hi, what's your name?" Marissa asked as a sprinkler jetted her back spraying her dark purple blouse.

"Gabby…what's yours?" The little girl asked shyly rocking on her feet back and forth.

"My name's Marissa; what can I do for you Gabby?" She asked as another jetted the back of her head sending her hair whirling in a wet mass; at that instant she didn't care.

"I just thought you looked lost." She said dancing around Marissa trying to dodge the water jets. Marissa smiled sadly.

"I've been lost for awhile Gabby, but not in the sense you're talking about." She took the little girls offered hand and began walking though the sprinklers.

"Well what kind of lost are you then?" She asked as her brow scrunched together in deep confusion.

"More along the lines of what I've been doing with my life." She said and sighed as water ran down her face; matting her hair to her face. Gabby looked up confused, and Marissa merely smiled weakly and tapped the little girl on the head. "Some day you'll understand. I have to go now but it has been nice talking to you Gabby." She let go of the little girl's hand and watched her prance off in the opposite directions towards a huddle of girls giggling and doing cartwheels in the grass. She was now soaked but she kind of liked it in a way; it made her feel like she had a purpose at the moment. She headed over to the park bench and just sat on it staring at the kids playing all around her.

Mac parked his car on the side of the street and got out. The heat permitted him to roll up his sleeves to his elbows as he made his way through the park searching for Marissa. He avoided the paths of the rampaging children playing Frisbee or catch so he walked along the trees. He stopped right before the sprinklers and thought better of it. He cut across the side of it and looked from side to side for any sight of his coworker. He could just imagine the thought going through the kids' heads. ((What was a man in a suit, carrying a police badge and a gun at his hip be doing walking through Central Park. He was just lucky that it got Gabby's attention.

She skipped out of the sprinklers to his side. The little 5 year looked from his shinny badge to his puzzled face.

"Hello mister policeman…what are you doing?" She asked as all her friends swarmed him wondering the same thing. Mac smiled at their curiousness and bent down in front of them.

"I'm looking for someone; maybe you girls can help me." He said looking into all their eyes one after another. They all erupted in big toothed grins.

"What does the person look like?" A little girl asked twirling a strand of black hair around a braid forming a loop.

"She about my height; only a little shorter, has long blond hair and maybe bare feet." He said looking in all the girl's faces to see if he found recognition in one of them.

"Oh you mean Marissa?" Gabby asked proud of herself for getting the question right.

Mac leaned over smiling. "Yes; have you seen her?" Gabby merely pointed across the field to a sheltered area beyond a little hill.

"Are you going to find her? Cause she said she was lost." Gabby asked and received nods from all the girls beside her.

"I'm trying to find her yes."

"Is she your girlfriend…cause my brother has a girlfriend and he tries to find her too." Melissa chirped up. Mac looked up at a girl with beach blond hair and smiled.

"No she's not my girlfriend."

"Is she your wife then?" Another one piped up. Mac shook his head and looked over the hill.

"Oh…okay then…come one girls lets go play with dolls!" Melanie said as she led the girls away one by one. Mac smiled as he headed towards where Gabby had pointed.

**Author's Note:_ At first I wasn't so sure about putting this part in the fic but I decided against my better judgment to at least clear the waters a little bit and add a little pinch of humor though this fic is everything but. You like this chap? Review me please…No heat is appreciated but if you find something wrong with it I'll take it into great consideration for future._**

_**Brit -xox-**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chp 9**_

Marissa sat on a bench she was slumped so her body was fully exposed to the sun. She kept her eyes on the children in the park. Some playing tag on the construction, others playing in sandboxes while another group was dispersed on the teeter-totters or the swings. She didn't need to turn around to meet know Mac was behind her she felt his presence. Like the wind to the trees she sighed and clenched her eyes closed tight hoping he would just leave her alone.

"_There's a woman crying out tonight_

_Her world has changed_

_She asks God why _

_Her only son has died_

_And now her daughter cries_

_She can't sleep at night._

"Is this seat taken" He asked as he made his way around the wooden bench. She said nothing but kept her eyes shut; hoping to stop the tears from building up again.

He sighed and sat down beside her leaving a little arm room. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at her. Her hair was wet and it stuck to her cheeks; her clothes clung to her body like a second skin but by the look on her face the only thing that bothered her was him.

_Downtown_

_Another day for all suits and ties_

_Another war to fight_

_There's no regard for life_

_How do they sleep at night?_

_How can we make things right?_

_Just wanna make things right_

"I'm sorry for earlier…I was upset at the situation not at you." Hasid looking at the children make sandcastles. At first he wasn't expecting her to continue but a second later she sighed and opened her eyes.

"At first I hadn't understood why you were upset…but later on in the car I saw what you saw…I understand it now its fine." She said putting her hands between her thighs to keep them from shaking.

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_In this love_

"No I don't think you do Marissa…" He stopped for a second and waited until she was looking at him. "5 years ago my wife was part of the 9/11 attack…she was in one of those buildings, I was losing my mind after going through every worst possibility." He paused and took a deep breath he looked over at her and noticed her sea foam eyes piercing through his own blue eyes and into his soul. "Later on she was rescued but she was in a coma, I stayed by her side day and night praying to God and Joseph to bring her through to bring her back to me…they didn't instead she died a while later…after that I made a promises to myself that no matter what I had to do I would never risk the life of someone I cared deeply about." He finally turned towards her and saw the shock in her eyes. Shock from the story and from the revelation. He took one of her shaking hands into his big callused on and held on to it tightly.

She kept her eyes on their intertwined fingers and noticed that they fat perfectly together. She met his eyes and blushed as she returned her gaze back on the children.

_We are all the same_

_Human in all our own ways and all our pain_

_(So let it be)_

_There's love that could fall down like rain_

_(Let us see)_

_Let forgiveness wash away the pain_

_(What we need)_

_And no one knows what they are searching for_

_(We believe)_

_The world is crying for so much more_

"When I was down there I was hit with flashback of my youth…when my parents died and I nearly drowned with them. I remember the fear-" Her voice went higher as tears began to fall he pulled her into his hands and she rested her head against his neck. "I remember the way my father looked at me before he died, I remember how it felt when one minute he was holding my hand to when he went limp…I even remember the tone of voice he used when he told me he loved me for the last time…" She took a quavering breath and crying in is chest. He held on to her tighter and leaned his chin on her hair silently encouraging her to continue.

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_In this love_

"It's funny, the only thing I remember about my mother was the look of immense fear on her face when a drunk driver cleared us of the road and sent us soaring over the ledge. She was halfway out of her seat; bending sideways to protect me!" She was crying harder remembering the torturing look on her face when the car hit the water. Mac rubbed her back with one hand and with the other ran his hand through her wet hair.

"I was there when the sudden jolt caused her neck to snap…she died trying to save me Mac!" She yelled against his stomach and pounded it softly. Her tears were slowly subsiding but were still present. She withdrew herself from his embrace and sniffed rubbing impatiently at her red-rimmed eyes furiously. "But the funny thing was when I saw looking at the Alligator it wasn't my father nor my mother's face I saw Mac…" He looked at her eyes full of confusion. She took his hand and kissed it gently before looking back in his eyes and whispering the words he was waiting to hear. "It was you; you were the last thing going through my head Mac." She said and their eyes locked for what seemed for a lifetime.

_So this world_

_Is too much_

_For you to take_

_Just lay it down and follow me_

_I'll be everything you need_

_In every way_

"When I saw water pooling out from the manhole I felt my heart fall to my gut in shattered pieces. It was then did I realize how much you meant to me." He slid his free arm behind her head and slowly brought her face near his. Her eyes betrayed love, worry and sadness but he saw the love in them. Right when their faces were mere inches from each other he whispered softly. "I love you Marissa." She broke into tears and shut her eyes again; he was worried she was denying him so he let go of her face. She met his worried gaze and shook her head.

"It's not about what you said Mac it's about the way you said it…" She dried her tears and gently leaned towards him and her lips met his in a sweet lingering kiss. In that little kiss his walls shattered, his heart mended and he felt needed to someone. She pulled away slowly and met his eyes briefly before he slowly brought her in for another kiss; this one just as sweet but filled with passion. They smiled into the kiss but kept their lips moving against the others.

At that precise moment Marissa's life began to bloom. She forgave herself for her parents death and vowed she would live life as it came accepting the good with the bad.

Above their heads in the sky clouds parted and the sun shot through it its rays dazzling the sky setting the blue haze in contrast. Marissa pulled away and raised her head to the sky. She smiled when she swore she saw her parents smile looking down on her from the heavens. She felt them that day more then ever, and she knew life would be better.

"You okay?" Mac asked concerned yet slightly amused at her behavior. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Never better." She giggled and re-captured his lips, but this time engaging in a searing passionate kiss. He gathered her closer and plunged his tongue in her mouth tasting every ounce of her what made her Marissa; the twizlers she had eaten that morning to the hot chocolate she had drank on her way to the field. She complied as she ran her hands through us his chest, down his muscled arms and around his neck. He was tangling his fingers in her hair bonding with each other physically and mentally. He knew that from that minute his life would never be the same.

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We believe_

_We Believe_

_In this love_

_(In this love)_

_We believe_

_(In this love)_

_We believe_

_(In this love)_

_We believe_

_(In this love)_

_**FIN**_

**Author's Note: _When I wrote this story towards the end it brought me to tears…I hope it makes you hold the things you feel dear close to your heart. I also chose this song because I found it the most moving piece ever written by Good Charlotte and I found it went with my story perfectly….Hope you enjoy Review please_**

_**Brit -xox-**_


End file.
